Chasing Pavements For Love
by Kol and Elena
Summary: Summary: Elena is abandoned by everyone who she called friends aside from Caroline. Only to find comfort in Kol Mikaelson and a new meaning of friendship family and love. Co-written with Draco-Harry-Lover
1. Chapter 1 Chasing Pavements For Love

Summary: Elena is abandoned by everyone who she called friends aside from Caroline.

Only to find comfort in Kol Mikaelson and a new meaning of friendship family and love.

Co-written with Draco-Harry-Lover

Chasing Pavements for Love

Elena was miserable she had never asked for this but she couldn't stand by and watch a family albeit an immortal family die so she stopped the ritual.

She loved the Mikaelson family Elijah with his honour Finn and his virtue, Klaus with his love for Caroline Rebekah with her witty humour and Kol her rock and roll Kol who she loved more than life itself

But at a price Bonnie had basically cut all ties with her Damon had taken to calling her a whore and Stefan had taken to make her life miserable.

Elena loved Kol his cheeky smile his warm brown eyes she loved him to pieces and his messy dark brown hair.

I've made up my mind,  
>No need to think it over,<br>If i'm wrong I aint right,  
>No need to look no further,<br>This ain't lust,  
>This is love but,<p>

Elena glanced around round good no one was here Elena couldn't bear the thought of Kol and his family dying because of Bonnie's madness .

Elena stood on the bridge her brown straight locks blowing around her face and she felt tears pour down her face .

"I love you Kol Elena said softly always and forever".

And she jumped into the water.

If i tell the world,  
>I'll never say enough,<br>Cause it was not said to you,  
>And thats exactly what i need to do,<br>If i'm in love with you,

Elena hit the water and she made sure she didn't float back up to the top. Elena was down there for at least a minute before she felt herself slipping away.

Elena's eyes began to close but she felt someone grab her upper arm and swim her to the top. Elena fell unconscious but she felt someone lay her down on the ground.

Should i give up,  
>Or should i just keep chasing pavements?<br>Even if it leads nowhere,  
>Or would it be a waste?<br>Even If i knew my place should i leave it there?  
>Should i give up,<br>Or should i just keep chasing pavements?  
>Even if it leads nowhere.<p>

Elena heard people above her.

Elena felt someone pushing down on her chest and then lips on hers.

Elena woke up and spit out a bunch of water. Elena felt someone rub her back. Elena looked to see Caroline, Kol, Klaus, and Elijah.

I'd build myself up,  
>And fly around in circles,<br>Wait then as my heart drops,  
>and my back begins to tingle<br>finally could this be it.

"Elena" Caroline hugged her.

"Why did you do that?" Asked Kol.

"Because I can't stand that I lost one of my best friends and how Bonnie, Damon, and Stefan are

Making my life a living hell" Elena said standing up.

"So you tried to kill yourself?" Asked Caroline confused.

"Yeah" Elena sighed.

Caroline looked at Elena.

"Elena, you still have me okay; screw Bonnie, Damon, and Stefan. You don't need them" Caroline said.

Elena hugged her and she hugged back.

Should i give up,  
>Or should i just keep chasing pavements?<br>Even if it leads nowhere,  
>Or would it be a waste?<br>Even If i knew my place should i leave it there?  
>Should i give up,<br>Or should i just keep chasing pavements?  
>Even if it leads nowhere<p>

Kol, Klaus, Elijah, and Caroline took Elena back to the Mikaelson mansion.

They got her clean clothes. Elena was currently changing into the new clothes when there was a knock on the door.

Elena finished buttoning up the jeans and answered the door to see Kol.

"Hey" Elena said with a smile.

"Hey" Kol walked in.

"I know your upset-" Elena started but Kol cut her off.

"Elena why would you try to do that?" Kol asked in disbelief.

"I'm sorry Kol" Elena apologized sincerely.

Should i give up,  
>Or should i just keep chasing pavements?<br>Even if it leads nowhere,  
>Or would it be a waste?<br>Even If i knew my place should i leave it there?  
>Should i give up,<br>Or should i just keep chasing pavements?  
>Even if it leads nowhere<p>

"I know you are, but I can't believe that you did that to me" Kol ran his hand threw his hair.

Elena just kissed him to prove to him that she was sorry. Kol kissed her back and then laid her down on the bed. Kol and Elena ripped off each other's clothes and Kol bit Elena's neck and she let out a moan.

Kol sucked out her blood and he had to admit it was delicious. Kol entered Elena hard and she screamed out in pleasure. Kol pulled away from her neck and kissed Elena hard. Kol went deeper inside her.

"KOL!" Elena pulled away from his lips and moaned.

Kol smirked and started to suck on her breasts. Elena threw her head back and moaned when he hit her spot over and over again.

Elena was breathing heavy because even when having sex Stefan she never felt like this.

Kol made her feel beautiful and proved to her that he loved her.

Elena felt her climax and moaned.

"KOL!" Elena shouted as she finally came.

Kol started going harder and faster until finally he came.

"ELENA!" he moaned as he rode out his orgasm.

Kol got off of her and lay down next to her.

"That was fantastic" Elena smiled.

"Yeah it was" Kol smirked back.

They kissed and Elena lay in Kol's arms.

E&K

After the day Elena tried to kill herself and Kol saved her, Kol and Elena were happy together.

Caroline and Klaus became a happy couple as well. Just like after that day Kol got his revenge on Bonnie, Damon, and Stefan and made it his duty to make their life a living hell like they did to

Elena.

Epilogue.

Three years after that day Kol and Elena got married in a beautiful small wedding with Alaric walking her down the aisle Caroline Rebekah and to everyone's surprise Katherine were her three bridesmaids.

They exchanged daylight wedding rings as Elena was turned into a vampire on their wedding night and for their honeymoon went on trip around Europe.

Klaus and Caroline also got married in a fairytale wedding and Klaus took Caroline to the one she had always wanted to go to Paris.

Elijah surprised them all by proposing to Katherine and to his delight accepted his proposal they were married in a garden wedding stating that was where they had fallen in love.

But the biggest surprise was having children.

Kol and Elena were the proud parents of James Kol Mikaelson and Philip Finn Mikaelson who they named after Kol's brother Finn who died protecting his siblings and two twin daughters Isobel Jenna Mikaelson and Bonnie Marie Mikaelson.

Klaus and Caroline had two sons who they named Henrik Bill Mikaelson named after Klaus's brother and Caroline's father and Lucian Niklaus named after his father and grandfather and two daughters named Dawn Elizabeth Mikaelson and Louise Rebekah Mikaelson while their sons had inherited their fathers facial features they had Caroline's eyes and their daughters were like Caroline and had Klaus's dark blue eyes.

Elijah and Katherine had three four sons who they named William Liam Mikaelson Richard Kol Mikaelson and Quinn Niklaus Mikaelson and James Finn Mikaelson and two daughters Mary Caroline Mikaelson and Rose Elena Mikaelson.

The family could never be happier they had everything they had ever wished for.

The End.


	2. Chapter 2 AN

**AN: Hi fellow readers here's a vote and a authors note**

After watching The Murder of One I have decided that all my stories with my co-writer Whitlock'sGirl121 and my ones that I write on my own stories and future ones will be AU im sorry but the show is no longer interests me seriously Caroline pisses me off along with Julie plec .

I love Klaroline really I do.

The pairings for my future stories are the following review and tell me which pairing you would like me to write and if you would like to co-write with me.

From The Sunset: Finn and Sage pairing Elena has a change of heart and warns them what Stefan and Caroline are doing with Bonnie's help as a result it results in Bonnie and Elena being outcasts and a honouring Elijah and Bonnie and Caroline sacrifices themselves to save them.

Parings for this story: Finn and Sage Klaus and Elena Kol and Katherine Jeremy and Anna.

Home Is Where The Heart Is: When Esther has change of heart about killing her children it changes everything including The relationship between Kol and Katherine who tells Kol a dark secret that will change everything three words Hello Daddy Rock Star Original but will Finn and Sage with the help of Klaus and Caroline be able to reunite the two lovers and their child.

Other Pairings: Jeremy and Bonnie Damon and Rebekah no Stefan in this fic.

Shooting Stars: The Unthinkable has happened Damon and Stefan have become sadistic monsters and it's up to the originals with the help of their mates Bonnie Kol's mate a powerful witch Caroline a powerful vampire mate of Klaus. Sage a beautiful warrior Finn's mate Elena a powerful Gypsy Priestess Elijah's mate and Katherine a Spirit walker who contacts the dead Jeremy's mate.

Written In The Stars: Kol and Bonnie are soul mates mated for eternity with the help of their friends and fellow family will Kol and Bonnie be able to fight off Tyler's evil army.

Pairings: Finn and Sage Klaus and Caroline Kol and Bonnie Jeremy and Katherine Elijah and Elena.

A Fairytale Love Story: Sage Katherine Bonnie Elena and Caroline are sisters and the soul mates of the powerful Original Brothers Finn a cold lone man will Sage be able to melt his Ice cold heart Klaus a lonely Hybrid condemned to feel the agony of his painful transformation will Caroline make him feel Jeremy a necromancer haunted by Ghosts will Katherine be able to save him Kol a vampire cursed to hunt down those who escape the Underworld will Elena save him.

The Vampire Family: Love Never Dies: Only five beautiful Gypsies can break the Originals curse who says that Love Dies.

Pairings : Finn and Sage other obvious parings in other stories Kol and Elena Jeremy and Katherine Klaroline Bamon.

Salvation Of The Mikaelson's: The Mikaelson's find forgiveness in five unlikely women Klaroline Kolena Finn and Sage Jeremy and Katherine 


End file.
